istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Lore Quest: Axe of Dorogath
Note: Lore Quests give neither xp to a player or special items, their purpose is to tell players lore in the game. They can be reapeated as often as you want. Information Grulnor the Elder's Tale is one of the founding of Aughundell and the Father of the Dwarven people, Grenaden. Quest Text Gulnor tells you, 'You wish to hear more of the history of my people, do you? Remember the ancient days, the tales of old, and we shall all be the wiser for it. My tale begins long ago before the Humans rebelled against their Draconic masters, before the Elves planted their sacred forest, even before the founding of this great city in which you now stand.Have a seat, and listen!' Gulnor tells you, 'Ages ago, before the founding of Aughundell, Grenaden, father of the Dwarves, wandered the lands of Western Aradoth alone, seeking a place for his people to live and flourish. One day as he was climbing a hill he saw a star fall to the north on top of a great mountain. There was a mighty explosion as it struck the ground and Grenaden was knocked onto his back by a great rush of air and heat.' Gulnor tells you, 'Gazing north, Grenaden could see that the top of the mountain had been shattered and was smoldering and wreathed with smoke. There at its foot he found the land broken and shattered, its surface marred with many fissures and ravines. Within the ravines and through the smoke, he could see the glint of both metallic ores and precious gemstones.' Gulnor tells you, 'His gaze, however, was inexorably drawn to the top of the shattered mountain. The path was difficult, for the fallen star had broken the land, but he persevered and eventually reached the summit. There atop the mountain's peak he found a great wound and in its center a metallic stone unlike any he had seen before. Gathering the stone in his arms he descended the mountain and at its foot set up a camp that would in time become known as the city of Aughundell. There, in his rudimentary camp, he forged the star-metal into a great double-bladed axe.' Gulnor tells you, 'Years passed and the camp that Grenaden founded grew into a thriving community. Its people mined the mountain and surrounding hills, for they were rich in metals and gemstones, many exposed by the breaking of the land. The mountain became known as Tum'dehr, which roughly translated means 'Mountain-Father'. It is still called that among my people, though in recent years it has become known by its more common name, Mount Grenaden.' Gulnor tells you, 'But the peace was not to last, for other creatures inhabited the lands. Rumors had always been whispered of great winged demons that preyed the mountains to the northwest and the lands to the west of Aughundell. But the lands were flat, something Dwarves inherently dislike, and they were devoid of metal or gems and so no Dwarves ventured there.' Gulnor tells you, 'It was inevitable, though, that the winged-demons would eventually find the new city of Aughundell and its people. For weeks scouts had reported the demons perched atop the great mountain or other nearby ridges, observing. Dwarves are not a warlike people by nature, but they will defend their territory and what they believe is theirs. And the continued presence of the demons caused suspicion among Grenaden's people to grow.' Gulnor tells you, 'Eventually Grenaden himself organized a war party and proceeded to rid the Kingdom of these demons. Wielding his mighty axe, Grenaden's party ventured forth and gave chase to the demons. They engaged the demon on top of a great hill east of Aughundell where Grenaden himself was slain by the beast and the war party scattered before its fiery wrath.' Gulnor tells you, 'Beaten, but not broken, Grenaden’s son, Grathmar, took up his father's axe and gave chase to the demon. When he finally caught it, the battle was fierce and long for the demon did not go quietly; its great claws and fiery breath slew many brave Dwarves that day. But eventually the beast succumbed to its wounds, the final blow being dealt by Grathmar himself wielding the axe made of star-metal. Thereafter the axe became known as 'Thom-Dorogath' which means the Axe of Demons in the common tongue and has been the symbol of the Iron Guard and the ferocity of the Dwarven spirit.' Gulnor tells you, 'And that is the end of this tale, . What do you think? Did you recognize the winged-demons of the tale? They were in fact ancient Dragons! Today they are our friends, our allies, but centuries ago they were feared and hunted. Quite the turn of events, wouldn't you say?' Steps # Listen to Grulnor the Elder's Tale. Rewards Category:Quests Category:Lore